


Enchanting Spider of Hell

by chu1luc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter is Angel Dust, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Reverse Harem, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Valentino, Soft Vox, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Remember 'Spiders,Radios, and Demons'?Well, this is an AU of that story mainly cause I got some wattpad readers that say that Alstromeia should be with someone else. So decided on making a new story where Alstromeia has many soulmates.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Harry Potter, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Valentino/Vox/Husk/Sir Pentious, Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Alstromeia Potter. Girl who lived, Women Who Conquered, and Savior of the Wizarding World.

Only infractions she committed were killing two people, but they both sold their own souls to devils or even tried to cheat death.

She lived a steady life till old age.

She has earned the right to come to heaven.

'That's what they think!' A dark voice boomed.

'You hypocrites get to decide which souls go to you all the time! Her soul would be wasted in heaven! I'm taking her myself!' It said again as it vanished, and the soul in question was taken with them.  
\---------------  
After dying the next thing Alstromeia knew, she was in a different place, but it wasn't Heaven like she expected.

It was Hell. Literally.

And that wasn't the only thing.

She found that her appearance had changed.  
She figured she was now around 8-9'00" tall; with a slender figure with fluffy white hair and pink details on her fur, including a pink heart on the back of her head. Her eyes were different too. One iris was pink and the other was green, but her left eye has a dark sclera and no pupil. She also had sharp teeth and an extra set of arms.

Then she noticed her prominent chest, which is composed entirely of fur, but sure enough, they were still real.

She still had her scar on her forehead, which strangely, she was thankful for.

"RUN EVERYONE! THE CLEANSING'S GOING TO START!" She heard a voice.

'Cleansing?' She thought as the streets looked like a ghost town.

Then she saw some strange beings out and about. They looked like distorted mix of angels and devils she heard about.

And two were cornering what appeared to be a flapper demon who looked helpless.

She quickly threw off her cloak and jumped the two angels, breaking one of their necks, killing it.

The flapper and the angel looked surprised, then the angel attacked.

Only to be pierced by a certain sword in the chest.

Alstromeia then looked at herself.

"Now look what you made me do. I really like this jacket, and now it's all bloody."

Then two more angels appeared to see the other two were killed, and another one pointed a spear at the new demon.

But before they could attack, the spear was blasted from their hands, and destroyed. The angel in question then was blasted away and looked like it was being contorted.

And then the angel proceeded to cough up slugs of all things.

The other angel looked at Alstromeia and then turned to take the sick angel and leave.

Alstromeia turned to the flapper demon and asked, "You alright?"

"I am now. Thanks. You're new right?"

"I suppose. I just woke up here after dying."

"Well, I'm Mimzy dearie."

"Alstromeia."

\--------------  
That was how Alstromeia met the demon flapper, and she soon found herself in her club getting settled in.

"Still can't believe I'm really in hell. I only committed two deaths. One was more of a manslaughter. But I guess it doesn't matter to heaven."

"I suppose so too. But don't worry. The girls and I will help you adjust." Mimzy smiled.  
\-------

It had been a few days since Alstromeia came to Hell and lived with Mimzy.

The two of them figured it would be a problem if demons couldn't pronounce her name correctly, so they decided to call her 'Angel Dust', Not the drug itself, but as a way to show how strong she was to face angels and live.

Angel was looking over the channels, when a news bulletin popped up.

"Hello everyone! This is Katie Killjoy with Tom Trench here with a Breaking News bulletin! As you probably have known from a few days ago, it was the Annual Cleansing, yet it was one unlike any other that would follow." Katie started off.

"That's right! An unknown individual, possibly a new arrival to Hell, had saved a female demon from the angels and actually killed two of them while placing a curse on a third angel. Due to them being overpowered, the remaining angels had no choice but to retreat, thus preventing any deaths in the Cleansing!" Tom picked up.

"We still haven't attained the identity of this mysterious demon, but we could possibly have a new Overlord in Hell soon. We were able to find that this being is capable of using ancient power and has some spider features."

Angel turned off the TV, agitated by this.

"Great. Now other demons will be looking for me." She mumbled.

"Well, it is to be expected dearie. You actually did something no other demon did. You actually killed some angels and had them retreat. It's natural it would make big news." Mimzy said as she laid out some doughnuts.

"Thanks." Angel said as she took one. "I also had ran into another overlord, though he was weak to be honest. He was in charge of a drug ring, but I think I want to turn it around with some of my potion work. I also let his old lackeys free to have their afterlifes back."

Mimzy nodded at that. She knew Angel was a powerful witch back when she was still alive. It would explain multiple things she could do. Levitate, make potions, have a wand, and so on. Though she didn't expect for Angel to be a wealthy witch.

Apparently, her wealth followed her to Hell, and she had too many family titles and wealth than she knew what to do with it.

Including Avery, Carrow, Flint, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Selwyn, Nott, Travers, and Yaxley, who were all foolish enough to try to become Dark Lords and overthrow the savior of the Wizarding World, but she let them keep their lives rather than letting them die and they were taken to Azkaban.

And when she won against Voldemort for good, she also gained access to the Gaunt, Slytherin, Cadimus' vault, and Riddle, even though the latter was a muggle family. These on top of her triumph against Quierrel and Lockheart in her first and second years.

In addition some like Slughorn, Flamel, Sr. Crotch and even Dumbledore himself before he died, willed all their fortunes to her since they had no heirs or all their offspring died in the Second War.

So in summary from what she got in wealth:

Avery: 587,000,000 Galleons

Carrow: 420,000,000 

Flint: 360,000,000

Bulstrode: 354,000,000

Parkinson: 780,000,000

Selwyn: 239,000,000

Nott: 485,000,000

Travers: 471,000,000

Yaxley: 654,000,000

Slughorn: 11,875,000,000

Flamel: 800,000,000,000,000

Crouch: 721,653,000,000

Dumbledore: 570,000,000,000

Slytherin: 40,000,000,000

Gaunt: 376,000,000,000

Cadimus Vault: 5,300,000,000

Riddle: 44,986,500 British Pounds

Quierrel: 55,000,000

Lockheart: 70,000,000

And this was on top of her heritage being not only a Potter, Black from her godfather and Peverell, she was also somehow a Gryffindor, and Pendragon on her dad's side, and a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and LeFay on her mom's side. It was a mystery how, but the goblins believed that Lily's family once had magic centuries ago, had somehow vanished, and came back with Lily.

Finally, according to the Right of Magical Inheritance, Hazel also got Merlin Emry's wealth.

Potter: 670,000,000 Galleons

Black: 893,000,000

Peverell: 600,000,000,000

Anitoch vault: 32,000,000,000

Ignotius vault: 67,000,000,000

Gryffindor: 424,000,000,000

Pendragon: 972,000,000,000

Ravenclaw: 315,000,000,000

Hufflepuff: 308,000,000,000

LeFay: 11,732,300,000,000

Emrys: 908,475,583,700,000

As a result, she was the head Lady/Duchess of 26 magic families and one muggle family with countless money in Galleons with the magic families, along with the Riddle wealth being converted to her wealth, she was easily sought after.

Mimzy wondered what would happen if her status as of her human life were to be leaked out, and she would picture absolute chaos. Angel could be the next face to start the first International conflict in Hell.

She could be an ticket to a life of luxury and possibly leisure, since Angel wasn't bad for demons to look at.

Well, they would have to go through Mimzy and the other flapper dancers first!  
\----------------  
In a matter of days, Angel's rep grew. After a drug ring was gone, her potions replaced them, and quickly became big hits. Because people were nosy enough, and curious, other demons started calling her all kinds of epithets. 'Secretive Spider', 'Death Angel', but most notably, 'The Witch Spider Demon', lazy as it is, but easy to remember.

Though, she had been occupied with something.

Just yesterday, Angel had gained some strange markings on her body. One looked like a card, another was like a mic, another looked like a wifi symbol. The fourth was a broken heart, the last was a snake.

Angel was shocked. 

These were soulmate marks. 

And they were in Hell too.

In different areas of Hell, 5 demons had gotten a strange mark on their bodies.

A triangle with a circle inside, with a line bisecting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel decides to take stroll only to run into a certain red buck.

"Hey, I'm going to the store, you need something mom?" Angel asked Mimzy.

Yes, during her stay with Mimzy, she viewed the woman as a second mother. Of course, Mimzy always wanted to be a mom, but she died before getting the chance. She practically wept as Angel first started calling her that.

"Oh, we are short on doughnuts. Can you get some, dearie? Oh! And don't let any brutes get to you!"

"Got it." Angel said as she headed out.

\---------------

Angel Dust had just finished her shopping and was heading home, ignoring the stares of unsavory demons who were too high on their high horses. 

Now she was starting to see why her mom picked dad over other wizards that liked her looks. Her dad on the other hand worked hard to earn her mom's heart. 

"Well, well. This must be my lucky day." A new voice said behind her when she was a block away from home. "Never thought I'd have the honor of meeting the famous Witch Spider Demon."

She turned to see another demon, and could tell he's not one to mess around with.

He was slim, with Kahki colored skin, and sharp yellow teeth. His hair was a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers.

His eyes were also red scleras, bright red irises with black pupils and he wore a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye.

He wore a dark red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs.

He also had a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots with red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles. He was also carrying a thin cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

Well, her day's getting interesting at least.

"..... And you are?" Angel asked. 

"Ah, apologies! Alastor, the Radio Demon. Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart." He introduced himself. "And you're the new Spider Witch Demon that killed those angels. I haven't been that entertained since the Stock Market crash of 1929!" He laughed. 

"I've been called other things, but Spider Witch is easier to remember." Angel shrugged. "My name's Angel Dust by the way. Not like the drug itself, but because I actually killed some angels."

"Well, I'll make sure to spread the word."

"Now, I really need to head back home. I'm gonna be late as it is now."

"Of course! Though, I think it would be smart if I escorted you there." He offered with a smile. 

"I appreciate it, but it's not too far. In fact it's on the next block. Thanks anyway, and have a good night." Angel nodded as she headed into the building. 

Alastor then noticed this was the place he'd visit to perform some songs.

How interesting.

However, Alastor felt a mark on his left torso that he gained a few days ago. 

He had to ask Rosie about it. 

Plus, why did it feel warm when he made eye contact with her? 

Like a feeling of peace he had forgotten long ago.....


	3. Limited Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to Rosie for some info.

Later that day, Alastor found himself at Rosie's to ask for some info.

"Good evening Alastor!" The ladies at the emporium greeted him with lovestruck looks.

"Greetings ladies. Is Rosie here? I need to ask her about something crucial." Alastor said.

"Of course, she's at the front desk." One woman said as Alastor nodded to them. 

"Rosie! I heard you are in here. I need your help with something." Alastor said as he walked to the front desk.

"Why of course. Which pitiful soul earned your ire this time?" Rosie smiled. 

"No no no. It's nothing like that. You see, I had gained a peculiar mark on my person. And I didn't get it from a battle or anything of the sort." Alastor said as he drew the mark. 

"Hm, Well this is my 1st time seeing a mark like this. It may look simple but I could tell that its powerful. Ancient in fact. Did anything else happen when you have this mark?" Rosie asked.

"Well, do you recall the Witch Spider Demon?"

"Ah yes, the new female overlord. I met her when she rescued one of my models from Valentino's territory. I wonder if she is ever meant to be here. What of her?"

"Well, it seems to be warm when I was near her, like a feeling of completion. I also felt a sence of peace as well." Alastor added and Rosie became surprised. 

"What?......Well, you've gotten into a serious situation." She said making Alastor confused. 

"If I'm correct, what you received is a soul mark. If you are familiar with the concept of soulmates, you should know what this means." Rosie said as Alastor gained a surprised look along with a record scratch. 

"Soul......mate...............that can't be. Such a thing is ludicrous! This is Hell, a certain pit of suffering for those who fall here! Not to mention To think I the Radio Demon, would have a soulmate!" Alastor emphasized every word. 

"Well why not ask Miss Dust about it? Lucifer is holding a ball to commend her new Overlord status and that's an opportunity to ask her about it too." Rosie suggested. 

Alastor was quiet for a moment then grinned wider. 

"What a splendid suggestion! I should ask her if she knows more of this mark. Thank you Rosie and I hope to see you at the ball!" Alastor said as he waltzed out. 

"He better not do anything stupid..." Rosie sighed.  
\----------------  
Next, I plan to have the Three Vs talk about the mark two of them got too. 

Alastor's is on his outer left thigh.

Valentino's is on his left pec.  
Vox has a mark on the back of his neck.  
Husk has a mark on his right bicep.   
Pentious' is on the center of his upper back.


	4. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Vs discuss something strange.

At Porn Studios, a moth looked contemplated about something.

A few days ago he saw a strange mark on his left pec, and he didn't recall getting such a tattoo. But for some reason, he thought it wasn't a tattoo. 

On top of that the pleasures he used to enjoy from his workers no longer satisfied him since he got the mark.

"Val? You alright? You look confused about something." Velvet said getting his attention as Vox entered the room, he looked confused as well. 

"Why do you have that look too Vox?" Velvet asked.

"Well I may have been drunk at the time but I now have some kind of strange tattoo." Vox said as he removed the collar of his suit, and Valentino's eyes widened.

Vox had that mark without knowing where it came from too?

"I've got that mark too. On my left pec." Valentino said. He even showed them the mark on his person.

"How is that possible?" Vox asked. 

"I don't know, but something tells me these aren't tattoos." Valentino said.

Velvet then piped up.

"I wonder...When I was still alive, when people gain a strange mark, it means they have a soul mate. If more than one person has the same mark, then that means they have the same soulmate. It's rare but it can happen." Velvet said. 

".....And I thought the whole soulmate thing was just fantasy...guess not. If we just got these, that means our soulmate just arrived in Hell a few days ago. Maybe back to a few weeks." Vox said.

"But whoever could they be?" Valentino asked. 

"Well, I hear when they are close by, the marks will become warm." Velvet said. 

"Whoever they are, they better not be weak." Valentino snarled, not exactly fond of having a weakling for a soulmate.


	5. Hellish Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball commerating Angel's new status as overlord is here! And she already finds three of her soulmates there.

Angel was dressed in an elegant black dress and gloves one would see on a person of nobility with her Invisibility Cloak acting as a hood and cape with its unique design. He long fluffy hair was all curled and smooth making her more elegant.  
(Her dress is like that of Princess Pluto from Sailor Moon)

On one of her hands was her family ring proudly on display.

Her eyes had dark glittery eyeshadow making her eyes pop out.

She entered the ball with the elegance she learned in her golden years as a heroine and figurative queen of the witches.

And it certainly got the attention of many demons.   
Her aura certainly demanded respect.

"Ah, you must be Miss Angel Dust." A voice said behind her.

It was Lucifer along with his wife Lilith.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet the famous Witch Spider Demon." Lilith smiled and Angel returned the favor. 

"Likewise your majesties." Angel bowed to the king and queen.

\---------------------------  
Angel mostly wanted to keep to herself wanting this event to be over so she can head back home.

Then she felt three marks on her person becoming warm.

Some of her soulmates were here.

\-------------  
Alastor felt his thigh getting warm as he walked over to see Angel looking out a large window with a champagne flute in one hand. He grinned as he drifted to her but paused as he saw two other demons having the same idea.   
\----------  
The moth and TV demons expected to see the Spider Witch Demon but she looked more lovely than they heard. To Val, with that demeanor, she never experienced a good time. With Vox, he thought she would be a big star for his shows.

As they got closer, they felt their marks get warm like Velvet said. 

Then they saw the Radio Demon approaching her in the same room.

Angel looked at each demon in surprise.   
She had heard who they all were.

But to think they would be her soulmates...

"Well gentlemen, I can assume you have some questions for me?" She asked crossing one pair of arms and still holding her champagne flute.   
\-------------  
It must've been fate to have these kinds of demons as her soulmates but she had them know she intended to take it slow first mostly for personal reason that she wasn't ready to share with the boys.

But she'll let them know of her past when she trusted them enough.

But right now, she could tell them of the markings...

Cliffhanger!


	6. A Chat for Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells the three overlords of the strange mark and its dark history.

"I can assume you have questions for me." Angel asked crossing her lower arms.

"I suppose we all have the same questions actually." Alastor grinned though he glared at the other two demons in the room. "We found an unusual mark on our bodies and it seems that you may know something about it."

Angel then took out a pendent with the very mark Alastor was talking about. 

"Is this the mark you speak of?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal with it?" Vox asked wanting some answers. 

"Well, if you want to know, it's my ancestral family symbol. The Deathly Hallows." Angel said confusing them.

"Deathly Hallows?" Valentino asked.

"Its a legend passed in my family. Three members of the Peverell family, a trio of wizards, actually came across Death himself when they defied an untimely fate.   
He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims for travelers usually drowned in a treacherous river where they simply conjured a bridge.

But Death was also cunning.

He pretended to praise the brothers on their magic, and claimed that they should all earn a prize for being clever enough to evade him.

The oldest brother; Anitoch, who was a combative man asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. One that must always win duels for its owner. A wand worthy of a wizard who conquered Death. So Death crossed to an elder tree nearby and fashioned for him a wand from one of its branches.

'The second brother; Cadimus, who was an arrogant man, decided to ridicule Death even further and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to Cadimus, telling him that the stone would have the power to recall the dead.

'Finally, Death turned to the youngest brother; Ignotius, who was a humble and wise man and he didn't trust Death. He asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death reluctantly made for him a Cloak of Invisibility from a shroud of his own robe.

'In due course, the brothers separated for their own destinations.

'Anitoch travelled to a distant village, and with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a fellow wizard with whom he often quarreled. Drunk with the power the Elder Wand had given him, Anitoch proceeded to an inn where he boasted loudly of the wand he 'snatched' from Death himself and how it made him invincible.

'But that night as Anitoch slept in his bed, a jealous wizard crept into his room, stole the wand, and with it, Anitoch's life for good measure.

'Cadimus returned home where he lived alone. There he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the maiden that he had hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him.' 

But as time passed, she grew sad and cold for she no longer belonged to the world of the living and suffered as a result.

'Finally, driven mad with hopeless longing, Cadimus took his own life to join her.

As for Ignotius, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that Ignotius gave the cloak to his son. I happened to be a descendent of the third brother." Angel said before continuing. "Now I can guess you're wondering why this has to do with the symbol." Angel said as she took out her wand, a ring from her pocket, and near her chair, she grabbed a Cloak that looks like it was actually weaved from water.

"The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand in existence.

The Resurrection Stone. The stone with the power to recall the Dead.

The Cloak of Invisibility. Shields the owner from prying eyes.

Together, they are the Deathly Hallows, items that once belonged to Death." Angel said as she showed the symbol again. "Together, they make one Master of Death." 

Then Val slinked up to her. "So, you were a witch when you were alive?" As if he was unfazed by the story.

"Still am." Angel said.

"Never thought there were actual witches on Earth. How come we never knew?" Vox asked.

"Two words. Witch Hunts. And we are not green skinned or ugly either. It's a vicious stereotype spread by the Grimm Brothers." Angel said simply as if she was explaining the weather. Vox nodded in understanding since he read about it as a human.


End file.
